This procurement is for veterinary care, quarantine procedures, technical support care, and housing for research animals which are presently part of an investigation in anti-caries immunization with sub-human primates. The Contractor will house approximately 70 primates (Macaca fascicularis) in accordance with the highest standards of animal husbandry.